The Heroines of Olympus
by Schwan
Summary: What if Hera had switched Annabeth and Reyna instead of Percy and Jason? A series of one-shots depicting certain events that would have been different had the trade been between the two heroines.
1. Reyna Wakes Up I

**Hey guys! So I decided to turn this into a series of one-shots instead of an actual story, because if I try to do a full story, I'm never going to get it finished. Instead, we're going to do this.**

* * *

**I**

* * *

Reyna Wakes Up

Part I

When Reyna woke up, she wasn't sure what to think.

She was slouched down in a cracked leather bus seat, scrunched into the corner beside the window. Teens were lounging in the seats all around her, talking, sleeping, or talking in their sleep. They all looked to be about Reyna's age, fifteen or sixteen. Wait. What _was _her age?

Reyna shot strait up in her seat, the quick burst of panic disappearing as soon as it had come. For some reason, she didn't feel like she was supposed to be scared. She was Reyna. She was never afraid of _anything._

But who was Reyna?

The girl sitting beside Reyna turned quickly and stared at her with a concerned gaze as she straitened up, stiff as a post. The girl had choppily cut brown hair and eyes that seemed to change color every second- from brown to blue to green and back again. She was wearing faded jeans and hiking boots, along with a fleece snowboarding jacket. Despite her situation, Reyna couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the girl. Not so much to hate her, but even without makeup, the girl was beautiful.

"Hey, Reyna, you okay?" the girl asked.

Reyna just blinked at her.

The girl furrowed her brow. "Reyna, you-"

"Eyes up front, cupcakes!"

Reyna snapped her head around to stare up at the front of the bus. Standing beside the first row of seats was a big buff guy with a cap pulled low over his hairline so that you could barely see his beady eyes. With a sour face, a wispy goatee, and a set of spotless, tight clothes, Reyna had a feeling he was a lot more dangerous than his five-foot frame suggested.

Dangerous? What-

"Come on, Coach Hedge!" the boy sitting in the seat in front of Reyna cried. "You don't have to sit down when you're talking to us!"

The teen had curly black hair and a mischievous smile that immediately made Reyna want to check her pockets to check that nothing was missing, even if she wouldn't have remembered what was missing. His constant fidgeting offset his happy babyish face. The kid would not stop moving, and it was already starting to bug Reyna.

"I heard that, Valdez!" Coach Hedge yelled, scowling in their direction. His dark eyes fell on Reyna, and she lifted her chin to meet his gaze. He knew she wasn't supposed to be here, but Reyna had done nothing wrong. At least - not that she knew of. He frowned. Reyna expected him to shout at her.

Instead, he looked away and called to the rest of the bus: "We'll arrive at the canyon in about five minutes. Remember to stay with your partner and don't you dare give my a sob story about how you accidentally dropped your worksheet over the railing!"

Several of the kids snickered, no doubt opting to do just that.

Reyna stared out the window for a long moment, trying to figure out where she was. Outside was just a bunch of rusty-colored dust and a few cacti. They were in the middle of a desert. Reyna turned back to the girl beside her.

"Reyna?" the girl said again, worry shining in her eyes.

"Where am I?" Reyna asked. For some reason, she felt she should apologize, but she didn't want to. It just wasn't her. But then again, who was she to judge who she was if she didn't even remember anything?

The boy in front of them - Valdez - turned around and grinned. "Come on, Rey. I know you don't want to admit it, but we're all here for a reason."

"Don't call me that," Reyna immediately hissed.

Valdez held up his hands, palms out. "Sure, Rey."

"Leo, stop it, this is serious!" the girl whisper-screamed at him.

Leo grinned even wider, looking back to Reyna. "I'm here because I ran away six times. Piper is here because she stole a BMW. You're here-"

"I didn't steal it," the girl beside Reyna, Piper, shot at him.

"Yeah, yeah," Leo said. "You just 'convinced' him to loan it to you."

"Leo-"

"Valdez!" Coach Hedge called from the front of the bus, heaving himself out of his seat to glare back at them. "Got a problem back there?"

Leo only smiled some more. He winked at Reyna. "Watch this." Then he raised his voice and called, "What's that, Coach Hedge? I can't quite hear you! Mind using your speakerphone?"

Coach Hedge looked only too happy to oblige to the boy's request. He pulled a speakerphone off his belt and opened his mouth to repeat the lines to Leo, only for it to come out a Darth Vader voice. Kids all around the bus snickered as he frowned at the device before trying again. This time, it sent back a noise that sounded like a dying demon cat. The entire bus exploded into laughter. Reyna didn't even crack a smile.

"That's it!" Coach Hedge bellowed, stashing the speakerphone away again. "Back row has kitchen duty tonight!"

The bus-full of kids cheered. Leo half-scowled, half-smiled.

Reyna was starting to get edgy. But she still wasn't afraid. "Tell me now."

Piper and Leo stared at her. Then Leo laughed.

"Man," he said. "You sounded like Hitler just now. You would make a great world dominator, Rey."

Reyna glared at him. Piper put a hand on her arm, which Reyna snatched away with yet another accusing glare directed at her this time. Piper looked hurt.

"Reyna, did you hit your head or something?" she asked.

Reyna shook her head. "I don't remember."

Piper and Leo shared a glance. I seemed this Leo kid was finally taking this seriously. Piper looked back to Reyna. "What _do _you remember?"

Reyna thought for a moment. Then she said, "Just my name."

Leo and Piper looked at each other again. Then Leo grinned. He was no doubt about to crack a wise joke when the bus halted with a squeal and Coach Hedge stood again to face the rest of the bus. "Cupcakes!" he bellowed. "Stay with your partner! Move it!"

With a few grumbles and snorts, everyone managed to stand up, and soon, Reyna found herself standing in front of a red museum-like complex. To her, it was just a small building in the middle of nowhere with no point and no clues to her past whatsoever.

Reyna growled in her throat and Leo stepped up next to her. "I'll tell you what," he said. "Like I said, you don't think you got in trouble to get sent here, right? I don't know who since you'll never tell me- but apparently 'someone' got tired of you back home and decided to send you somewhere else where they didn't have to take care of you and your 'little problems'. So we get to stay here with the 'charming' Coach Hedge and go on cactus-covered nature trails and 'fun', 'education' field trips." He used air quotes five times total. Reyna was almost impressed.

Reyna stared at him. He stared back. They he raised his eyebrows. "Is it all coming back to you, or what?"

"No."

Leo grinned as Piper stepped up on the other side of Reyna. "Then I'll make I short and sweet. You're my servant. You get me what I want whenever I need it. You're my girlfriend too."

Reyna snarled at him and he backed off, palms raised in surrender again. "Sorry, sorry. Down dog."

Reyna 'tsked' at him and turned away. He was starting to get on her nerves. But Leo only got back in her line of sight. "Look, look, sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to make you mad. Geez, you're on edge today."

"Leo!" Piper snapped. "She's got amnesia or something, what do you expect? We have to tell someone!"

Leo snorted. "Who? Coach Hedge? Good luck with that, Pipes."

Reyna had to agree with him on that. The coach was yelling at the top of his lungs and blowing his whistle, trying to keep order in this group of 'juvenile delinquents.' But every now and then, he would glance back at Reyna, a scowl on his face as if her simple sneakers, jeans, and purple T-shirt had transformed into a bloody clown costume.

Reyna straightened up as Piper said, "Well, we have to tell _someone_! What if she's sick or-"

"Hey, Piper!"

A boy wearing a Dallas Cowboys jersey with his black hair slicked back into superman-style hurried over. He shoved Reyna away from her spot beside Piper and sent Leo tumbling to the ground. He threw an arm around Piper with a I'm-the-most-handsome-guy-in-the-world-smile and the girl scowled.

Reyna slapped him.

There was a moment of stunned silence as none in their little compact group of four didn't move an inch. His cheek was now red, as well as Reyna's hand. As the boy slowly turned to look at her, Reyna straitened and glared at him. She hated guys like him. In fact, she was just tired of guys in general.

Leo finally chuckled, breaking the still silence. "I think anyone but you would get the message by now, Dylan."

Dylan continued to stare at Reyna for a moment, searching her face as if trying to place her. For just a split second, Reyna thought she saw a flash of black, and evil glint in his eye. Then he smiled again and the vision disappeared. He said, "Nice to meet you too." Then he turned away with Piper still under his arm and moved in the opposite direction. Piper looked over her shoulder and glared at Reyna. Then they were too far ahead in line for Reyna too pay much attention anymore.

There was a moment of stillness before Leo burst out laughing. "Man," he chucked, wiping away a tear of mirth. "I only wish you'd done that earlier. Although, Piper's going to be pretty miffed when we get back to the dorms."

"Why would she be angry?" Reyna asked. A blast of cold air hit them as they entered the front of the red complex.

Leo stared at her. "You really don't remember?" he asked. When Reyna only stared back, he sighed. Then he said, "Man, we'll have to talk when we get back, considering Pipes doesn't rip your head off. Anyways, she likes to fight her own battles. Try and help her and you're as good as dead. It'd only be worse if they knew who her dad was."

"Why?" Reyna asked. "Who's her dad?"

Leo stared at her again. "You've gotta be kidding me. You don't even remember that?" Reyna shook her head. "Piper's dad is-"

"Listen up, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge called as the class stopped in a huddle group-line in front of him. He tried to use his speakerphone, but after it made a farting noise, he banged it on the floor a couple of times before raising it once more. "You're about to see the Grand Canyon! The skywalks isn't going to break, but for all our sake's try not to push anyone over the railing…Go!"

He hefted a silver baseball bat he had been lugging around and tapped it on his palm as if he were considering whether he should test his own statement about the skywalk. Reyna hurried by him as fast as she could.

The skywalk was in a horseshoe shape with a clear bottom, so Reyna could see the bottom of the canyon and the birds flying fifty feet below them. This far up, the wind blew unbidden. It felt almost peaceful, and familiar to Reyna.

Leo whistled. "Nice."

Reyna glanced over at him. Ever since they had escaped from the boy named Dylan, he hadn't stopped fidgeting. He kept pulling nuts and screws and springs from his pockets and slipping them together like pieces of clay. Reyna was almost amazed. Almost.

"So…" she asked tentively, and Leo looked over at her with a this stupid half-smirk on his face. "Are you my partner?"

Leo grinned wide. "Yep. I sure hope you have your worksheet, because I don't. I'm pretty sure I tore it up and used it as fuel a couple days back."

Despite his obvious familiarity towards her, Reyna didn't trust Leo, or Piper for that matter. They didn't seem to be out to get her, but something in Reyna was holding her back from smiling back at this boy who smiled so much. As they headed to the railing around the edge of the skywalk, Reyna made sure to keep at least a foot between her and Leo the entire time.

Reyna didn't do the worksheet. For one, Leo's nonstop movements were distracting, along with the storm that was picking up above them, which kept trying to rip her paper from her hands. Then, last but not least, her memory was _gone._ Reyna figured that would be pretty distracting to anybody.

Reyna finally looked over at Leo. "Are we supposed to be friends or something?" she asked almost accusingly.

Leo looked at her. No grin this time. "Well, yeah," he said. "Me, you, and Piper, we're all pretty tight. Losers have to stick together y'know?"

But Reyna didn't know.

Leo chuckled and threw something into the canyon. A little helicopter made of pipe-cleaner blades went whizzing across the canyon. It collapsed in midair and plummeted, but then the wind blowing around them picked the pieces back up and sent them straight back at the boy. He ducked with a "Whoa!" and they went soaring over his head, clanging into the canyon wall.

Reyna stared at him for a moment. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Leo straitened and grinned, brushing imaginary dirt off the front of his shirt. "It would've flown farther if I had rubber bands, but I did not do that little trick with the wind. Just a little spin of fate, I guess."

_Fate. Fates. __Parcae__. _

_Ow. _Reyna's head was starting to hurt. For a long moment, she felt as if a nail had been driven into her skull. Then the wisp of strange thought disappeared and the spike of pain went with it.

Reyna gripped the railing tightly and gazed out into the canyon. Beads of sweat rolled down her cheeks. What _was _that?

"Hey, Rey," Leo said, half grinning from his clever play of words and half frowning in concern as he gaze at her. "You okay?"

"Fine," Reyna managed, not even bothering to reprimhand him. Her squeezed the rail so tight her knuckles went white, but even then, her arms trembled horribly. There was something wrong here. There was something, very, very wrong about this whole situation. Reyna was suddenly on edge, and she wasn't sure why. Well, aside from the fact that she had completely forgotten who she was, she shouldn't have been so uneasy.

Reyna glanced around a the kids around her, her gaze running over Leo's face before moving to Piper, who was actually trying to do her worksheet but failing miserably because of Dylan's attempts to flirt with her. Her eyes traveled past a few more kids she didn't know, to Coach Hedge, who still had baseball hat in hand. He was staring uneasily at the sky.

Reyna started. She wasn't supposed to be here, but the only ones who seemed to know that were her and Coach Hedge. Maybe…

"I'll be right back," Reyna said, shoving the worksheet into his chest and walking by him briskly. She headeds straight for Coach Hedge. He didn't even spare her a glance as she stopped to stand straight-backed beside him.

"Is this your fault?" the coach asked her quietly, still keeping his eyes on the storm cloud that had gathered above them.

Reyna glanced up too. "No."

Coach Hedge finally looked at her, his dark eyes piercing. "Then whose fault is it?"

Reyna shook her head. "I don't know."

Coach Hedge growled and glared at her some more. "Look, kid," he said. "Just tell me what your doing here, how you got here, and who you are. Then things won't have to get ugly."

Reyna swallowed. "I don't know," she repeated.

Coach Hedge threw his head back and sighed exasperatedly. Then he stared back to Reyna. "You're not supposed to be here," he hissed.

"I know," Reyna said, nodding firmly.

Coahc Hedge just studied her now, sizing her up. "I don't know how you can control the Mist so well, kid, making all of these others think they know you, even the other two half-bloods, but you can't fool me. I know there's a monster in this group somewhere, but you don't smell like a monster. You smell like a demigod too. So where'd you come from? Are you part of the extraction team?"

Reyna shook her head again. For some reason, she felt like she should know what the guy was talking about, but she had no clue. "Look, I don't even know who _I am_, much less what I'm doing here. I need your help."

Coach Hedge only glared at her. "I don't recall offering you any."

"And I don't recall actually asking," Reyna retorted.

Coach Hedge snorted, and despite the situation, a small smile twitched up on the side of his mouth. "I like your guts." Then he peered at her sharply. "Are you the special package?"

Reyna shook her head. "How should I know?"

Coach Hedge chewed on his bottom lip. Then he seemd to come to a decision. "Look, I can't help you other than keeping you safe until the extraction team gets here. I don't know who you are, but I do know _what _you are, and I don't plan on leaving a demigod to play prey for any monsters. I'm already watching the other two half-bloods. Once the extraction team gets you to camp, you can figure things out there. Happy?"

Reyna hesitated for a moment. Then she nodded. But she had to ask, "All this stuff about half-bloods and demigods and monsters and camps. What is it all about?"

"You'll find that out at camp too," Coach Hedge answered. "Until that time, just stay calm and pray that nothing happens before then."

The wind picked up. The storm cloud swelled. The skywalks shuddered. Kids screamed.

"I just had to say something," Coach Hedge muttered. He glared up at the stormcloud as if it had stolen his cheesecake or something. Then he looked at Reyna. "Come on, girl." he said. "Let's try to keep you alive for a few more minutes."

* * *

**Please review to let me know what you think! Favorites and follows are always appreciated as well!**

**PICKLES FOR THE WORLD!**

* * *

_This has been a word of wisdom from the Praetor of the First Legion of Jelly Crabs and the ETCA._


	2. Reyna Wakes Up II

**This past two parts were written before I decided to make it into a series of one-shots, so they may be written a little differently.**

* * *

**II**

* * *

Reyna Wakes Up

Part II

Reyna slid across the skywalk as it shuddered and groaned. Leo stumbled towards her, eyes wide with fright. Piper and Dylan were already at the doors, holding them open as they shoved the other kids through.

Reyna slammed into the railing an especially strong gust of wind blew over her. She turned, gripping it for a long moment before reaching far to her right to grip the collar of Leo's shirt. She started forward with him in tow, pushing against the wind as if hiking up a steep mountain. Glancing to her left, Reyna saw Coach Hedge forging on alongside her.

But something was wrong. The wind was pushing at them too hard. This was not natural, and Reyna knew that more that this storm was more than it seemed. Her hunch had been right. Something terribly wrong was about to happen.

Right on cue, another gust of wind slammed the doors shut just and Piper and Dylan motioned the last of the other kids in. Piper yanked at the handles as the teens pounded on the glass from the other side, as if they might break it. As Reyna watched, a grin slowly slid onto Dylan's face and he stood stock still, not even stepping forward in the slightest to help Piper.

"Dylan!" Piper cried, glaring back at him. "What are you doing? Help me!"

Dylan only grinned wider. Reyna pushed harder again the wind. "Piper, move!"

Piper glanced back questioningly at Reyna just as Dylan swept an arm towards her. She was sent flying away from the doors with a huge gust of wind. She almost went pitching over the railing, but Reyna somehow managed to leap across the space left between them and grabbed the back of her shirt. With a grunt, she heaved her back onto the skywalk. The glass was starting to crack.

Reyna leaped to her feet and glared at Dylan, who only continued to grin. He wasn't paying attention to her though. He was smirking in the direction of Coach, eyebrows raised.

"Wake up, old man!" he cried. "I was right under your nose this whole time, and you didn't even notice! You should have retired permanently!"

Coach Hedge cursed and hefted his baseball bat, which had miraculously transformed into a crude club of wood. His hat came flying off and Reyna saw two little bumps coming out of his head. No, not bumps. Those were _horns._

And when Coach Hedge kicked off his shoes to reveal two hooves, Reyna reeled with the pain suddenly shooting through her head.

"You're a faun?!" she asked almost shrilly.

"Satyr!" Coach Hedge bellowed back.

"Faun or satyr, it makes no difference to me," Dylan called, interrupting their short argument. "I'll kill you all the same."

Coach Hedge made a bleating noise and crouched with his club hefted. "Not on my watch!"

Dylan only laughed loudly and flicked a hand to Leo. With a cry, the boy was sent flying over the railing. Somehow, he managed to flip sideways and find a handhold on the side of the canyon's rocky wall. But he was quickly losing his grip.

"A little help here!" he called desperately, trying to get another hand or foothold on the sheer rocky face.

Dylan laughed again and Coach Hedge cursed. He glanced between Leo, Dylan, then looked to Reyna. He seemed to come to a decision and threw the club at Reyna. She caught it in her right hand and stared at him.

"Use it!" he yelled at her. Then he leaped over the railing on the canyon wall, leaping across small and large ledges like they were all the same size and he was only taking a walk in the park. Reyna looked back at Dylan.

The boy stared after the coach for a long moment before looking over at Reyna with that nasty grin still on his face. Reyna glared at him as Piper stood beside her. When none of them moved for a long moment, Dylan turned back in the coach's direction and raised one hand.

"_Non__audes_!" Reyna shouted, lunging at him with club in hand.

Dylan turned with wide eyes and Reyna nailed him in the stomach with the club. He doubled over and she whacked the thing into the side of his head, hoping to at least knock him out. Instead, he ended up stumbling sideways, but he quickly recovered and swept his hand towards her. Reyna ducked, trying to dodge it, and the wind sent her skittering into the rail instead of launching her over it.

Reyna recovered and looked up just as Dylan straitened. As she watched, Dylan's flesh and bones dissolved into black dust. Wings of smoke sprouted from his back, but his blue eyes and disgusting smile remained. The storm above them seemed to pick up with the change and the wind started blowing more furiously than before. Cracks appeared in the skywalk beneath Reyna's feet and the kids at the door backed away with wide eyes.

"Well, demigod?" the thing that was now Dylan called to Reyna. "What do you think?"

"You're a _ventus_!" Reyna snarled, glaring at him some more.

Dylan laughed. "That's right! I didn't think you would know, but now I'm glad my mistress told me to wait. I'd rather settle for three demigods than just two."

He stretched a hand in her direction, and Reyna knew she had to act fast. With a cry, she charged at him with a cry. She swung at his chest, but the club passed right through his smoky form, and so did she. She whirled around just as Dylan turned and pushed at her. A gust of wind sent her flying off her feet and she slammed backwards into the railing, slamming her head against the metal. Dazed, she dropped the skywalk, losing the club in the process.

When her head finally stopped spinning and her vision had cleared, Reyna looked up to see Piper holding the club now, trying to fight off two creatures similar to Dylan, but the club just kept passing through them. On the side of the cliff, Coach Hedge had Leo on his back. He was trying to climb back to the skywalk, but with Dylan focusing all of his fury on him, he was hard pressed just to stay safe on the canyon wall.

_I have to do something, _Reyna thought determinedly, climbing to her feet. _But I can't even touch them, let alone hit them. How…?_

As if she had been possessed by a demon, Reyna suddenly knew what she had to do. Slowly, she raised her right hand. On her middle finger was a silver ring with a crossed torch and sword. Half in a trance, Reyna clenched her hand, and the next moment, she was holding a javelin of pure gold with a razor-sharp head. Reyna stared at it in shock for a long moment before looking up. Seeing Piper about to be pushed over the railing, she rushed forward.

With a cry, Reyna thrust the javelin in front of her, stabbing the first creature through its back. It dissolved with a strange roaring sound, but by then, Reyna was already moving towards the other one. In one quick motion, she slammed the side of the javelin's blade into its throat and it too disintegrated into black smoke.

Reyna straightened up from her frozen stabbing position and twirled the weapon in her hand, the easy balance somehow comforting her. She offered a hand to Piper but kept her gaze on Dylan. As the other girl slowly took her hand and climbed to her feet, Dylan sensed that he had lost his comrades and whirled around to face her. Reyna quickly stepped away from Piper, in case he decided to get any ideas.

Dylan turned fully to face Reyna and snarled, "You! You have-" He glared down at her weapon before looking back at her face. "Who _are _you demigod?"

Reyna didn't reply. She slowly walked sideways, keeping her gaze on Dylan as she slowly circled around the edge of the skywalk, javelin leveled in both hands. Dylan turned as she moved, no doubt knowing what she was doing, but he was too busy peering closely at her face to care.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. Then he threw back his head and laughed loudly, pressing a hand to his forehead.

Reyna stopped and stared.

"Ah." Dylan lowered his hand again and gazed at Reyna, the corner of his mouth turned upward. "Now I get it."

"Get what?" Reyna asked.

"No wonder my mistress wanted me to wait," he sighed, his gaze now turned into something close to lust. "Who would've thought one of the praetors of the Twelfth Legion would walk right to us."

"What?" Reyna had no clue what he was talking about.

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked. He laughed again. "Don't tell me you've gotten amnesia, Reyna Trial!"

Reyna felt her shoulders tense. "How do you know my name?"

Dylan chuckled again. "How could I not?" he said, and Reyna barely noticed as Coach Hedge climbed up onto the skywalk with Leo. "You and your sister are-"

"Hah!" Piper ruined the moment by throwing the club at him, as if it would actually do something. The chunk of wood went sailing right through his stomach and went tumbling down into the canyon.

Dylan turned and opened his mouth to say something to her, but Coach Hedge leapt forward and tried to tackled him. The storm spirit barely managed to dodge, but he was getting impatient.

"Enough!" he shouted, and above them, the storm exploded into a hurricane. Reyna had to grab the railing just to keep from getting swept off her feet. But then Dylan pointed at her. "Even she wasn't expecting you of all people! I return, but you're coming with me!"

With a snarl, he lunged at Reyna, but Piper knocked him aside. With a growl, he let lose a torrent of wind currents that sent all four of them sprawling. Leo and Coach Hedge slammed into the railing and Reyna almost flew over the edge. She managed to hold on, but Piper _did _fly over the edge. Somehow, she managed to stretch her arm out and grab the rail, but her feet were dangling in thin air.

Reyna lunged towards her as Coach Hedge roared at Dylan, furiously trying to protect Leo. She bent over the railing and reached for Piper's hand. Their hands were just about to touch when Piper's grip slipped on the railing and she went plunging straight into the canyon.

Reyna cursed. She glanced back to see Coach Hedge fighting Dylan as he rose with a dazed Leo in his arms. Then Reyna looked away. Javelin in hand, she leaped up so her feet were on the railing, then jumped off, using the railing to push herself down.

Tucking her arms and legs against her body, Reyna was to the flailing Piper within seconds. Without hesitating, she grabbed the other girl's flailing hand, twirled her javelin backward in her other hand, then slammed its point into the wall of the canyon.

They jolted to a sudden stop, and pain flared through Reyna's arms and shoulders. She could feel her muscles straining and burning as she struggled to keep a tight hold on Piper's hand. The wind had halted down here, but that didn't make holding on any easier.

"Reyna?"  
Reyna looked down at Piper to see the girl with wide eyes and an open mouth, and for the first time since she had woken up, Reyna smiled. The adrenaline of battle, no matter how dangerous or foolhardy it seemed, was making the amnesiac happy.

"Okay, Piper," Reyna grunted, a smile still tugging at the sides of her mouth. "I need you to do something for me."

Piper nodded shakily and swallowed.

"I'm going to swing you up here and let go of your hand," Reyna continued, seeing her eyes go even wider. "You need to grab the handle of my javelin, okay?"

For some reason, Reyna felt like she had done this before.

But the thought was wiped away quickly as Piper nodded and Reyna prepared herself. Then, with a huge heave of her muscles, she yanked Piper up and into the air, letting go just as she felt like her elbow was about to break. With a cry of fright, Piper just managed to wrap a single hand around the handle of her javelin. The weapon wobbled a bit, but held. Piper, gasping for breath, grabbed it with her other hands so both she and Reyna were hanging off with both hands.

Reyna glanced around them, searching. Then she looked up. They were nearly thirty feet beneath the skywalk. Reyna glanced over at Piper, who was holding on for dear life.

"Hold on, Piper," Reyna said. Then she pushed her legs back and forth a couple of times so she was swinging on the handle of her javelin. Then with a great heave, she launched herself three feet above where the weapon was lodged into the canyon wall and somehow managed to find a handhold. With trembling arms, she pulled herself up, and within the next few moments, she had expertly scaled back up to the skywalk and lunged back over the railing gasping for breath. Without even glancing behind her, she bent over the railing and nodded to Piper. The girl's eyes went wide, but after a moment of uncertainty, she followed closely in Reyna's track and the girl pulled her up onto the skywalk.

Leo was laying flat in the center of the cracked skywalk. Coach Hedge and Dylan were gone. A couple of janitors were trying to force the glass doors open with no luck.

Piper leaned against the railing, a dazed look in her eyes. "What just happened?" she almost whispered.

Reyna walked over to Leo to find his eyes open, staring at the sky. Reyna heaved him to his feet and he stared at her for a moment before saying, "I'm hallucinating."

Reyna shook her head at him, even though she wasn't sure if that was true or not. But she just said, "Where's Coach Hedge?"

Leo took a step back. "Dylan took him. He…flew into the cloud with him. He's gone."

Reyna stared up at the blue sky, no longer inhabited by a broiling storm cloud.

"Guys?" Piper's voice was slightly shaky, and Reyna turned to her, mildly alarmed by how off balance she looked. The brunette pointed into the sky. "What is that?"

Reyna turned quickly, staring up into the sky. As a shadow descended towards the skywalk, she could see that it was a pair of gray horses with wings pulling a large gold box with two wheels.

"Chariot," Reyna murmured under her breath. "Pegasus."

Her head was hurting again.

As the Pegasus pulled the chariot to the skywalk and cantered nervously on the cracked glass, Reyna spotted two boys atop the chariot, both wearing orange T-shirts and jeans. One was a muscular teen with a shaved head, and the other…he had sea-green eyes and messy black hair. Slightly taller than Reyna, she guessed her was a year older.

Was that really where this sudden hostility was coming from?

The guy with the sea-green eyes leaped out of the chariot before it had come to a complete stop, a bronze sword appearing in his hand. He rushed over to Reyna, Piper, and Leo, a slash of hope and desperation shining in his eyes. He stopped in front of the three of them, looking like he wanted to run them through but was constraining himself.

"Where is she?" he said, his voice tight. "Where's Annabeth?"

"Annawho?" Leo asked.

The boy's face crumpled like a sheet of paper, but for some reason, Reyna didn't feel like pitying him. He turned away from them, shoulders slightly hunched. He slowly walked over to the railing of the skywalk, gazing over the edge for a moment. Then he raised his voice to the sky and yelled, "What have you done with her?! She didn't deserve this!"

Reyna wasn't sure why the dude was screaming at the birds and clouds, but she didn't have much time to think about it because the buff guy hopped out of the chariot and headed over to them. He walked to the other boy and patted his almost comfortingly on the shoulder.

"She's not here," the boy with the black hair all but sobbed. He turned slowly back to Reyna's little 'posse.' For a long moment, his face was just a sheet of desperation. Then he straightened back up and a mask of determination seemed to slide over his defeated expression. "Tell me what happened to you guys," he said, his voice strong now.

So Reyna did. It was hard, but she managed.

When she was finished, he sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. He still hadn't put away his sword.

"Look," the muscular guy said, tapping on the other boy's shoulder. "Her hand." And he pointed at Reyna.

Reyna glanced down. Without her realizing it, her silver ring had returned, and Reyna knew by instinct that her javelin was no longer impaled in the canyon wall below them.

"A silver ring," the boy with black hair murmured. "And a purple shirt. Butch, you're right. We might actually be on to something!"

The muscular guy, Butch, nodded like he known this all along. He turned away and motioned towards the chariot. "Come on, Percy. Let's get these three to camp."

_Percy._

"Percy Jackson." The name rolled off Reyna's tongue like an incantation, a curse. The boy with the sea-green eyes turned toward her and unbelievable rage and desperation exploded through Reyna's veins all at once, making her feel like she were about to burst. Instead, she squeezed her ring and the javelin appeared again. With a roar of fury, Reyna lunged forward, intent on spearing this boy through if it was the last thing she did.

Somehow, the boy blocked her strike with a quick yelp, the point of her weapon sliding off the blunt side of his. She stabbed at him, but he caught her strike with his sword, twisting his blade a bit so that Reyna couldn't free her weapon. Reyna could barely hear the others yelling through the roaring blood in her ears.

"What are you doing?!" the boy, Percy exclaimed.

And all at once, the feeling came crashing to the ground. Reyna immediately backed away, squeezing the handle of her javelin tight until it had once again shrunken into a ring. Butch had a wide sword in his hands now, to her left. Percy didn't drop the point of his. Piper and Leo stared at Reyna in horror.

But Reyna's head hurt a lot this time, and with a groan, her back hit the edge of the skywalk and she slid to the ground. Tentively, Percy walked over to her and slowly kneeled beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Reyna realized just what was happening and shot to her feet, ignoring the flash of pain that spiked through her skull. Despite the fact that she had stopped her short attempt to kill him, Reyna still couldn't push down her contempt for this boy. So she did what was natural for someone who hated another even with amnesia would do. She glared.

Percy stood beside her and looked at her for a long moment. Warily, he turned away and motioned to Piper and Leo to follow him into the chariot. Reyna cautiously followed after them, and s the they climbed into the chariot a question crowded to the from of Reyna's mind despite all her problems.

"Who did you say you were look for?" she asked.

Percy glanced at her before turning away, a pained look on his face. Instead Butch was the one who answered.

"Her name's Annabeth Chase," he answered.

"Blondie," Reyna muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**Again, please review to let me know what you think and favorites and follows are always greatly appreciated!**

**PICKLES FOR THE WORLD!**

* * *

_This has been a word of wisdom from the Praetor of the First Legion of Jelly Crabs and the ETCA._


	3. Annabeth Arrives I

**Hey guys! So this was the first chapter I wrote after I decided it would be a one-shot series. It took me a while to get the motivation to write this first one, but now it's here!**

* * *

**III**

* * *

Annabeth Arrives

Part I

Annabeth was really starting to get tired of the gorgons.

She had already killed them countless times, from running them over with cars to cutting off their heads with her bronze dagger. Once, she even had to resort to drowning them in a yogurt factory. Despite being drenched in pink and half-choking on strawberry-flavored Yoplait, the two snake-haired women had only climbed back out and found her again.

The only reason Annabeth wasn't dead was because she was lucky. That or smart. She hoped it was the latter, but she suspected it was a mixture of both. She'd ripped her clothes to shreds trying to bandage her wounds, but luckily she had outsmarted the two snake-women time and time again, so she wasn't in too bad of shape.

Still, Annabeth was tiring out. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up.

Annabeth peaked the hill and glanced behind her to make sure she'd lost them for the time being. Then she glanced around. In the distance, she could see San Francisco, shrouded in mist and fog. She could feel herself yearning to move in that direction, for reasons she couldn't explain. Somehow, the feeling was both bitter and sweet, like the memories from that place were both sad and happy.

As if Annabeth had any memories.

No, that was a lie. Annabeth did remember one thing. A name: _Percy._

It'd been like that ever since Annabeth had woken up in the Wolf House beside the giant growling wolf goddess named Lupa. At the time, all she had was that name: _Percy, _along with her bronze dagger and a Yankees cap that Lupa said was supposed to make her invisible but didn't work at the moment. With the goddess's help, Annabeth had learned to fight, and now, she was on her way to the place Lupa had sent her for, wherever or _whatever _it was. Annabeth wasn't exactly sure how long she'd been looking, but she could tell she was close.

Annabeth stumbled farther up the hill and skid to a stop. Far below her, there was an apartment complex, and even farther beneath that was the highway, which sliced straight through the hill she was currently standing on. But if there was a highway, then there had to be a tunnel, and if there was a tunnel…

_Down there! _Annabeth realized. But how was she supposed to get down there in the first place?

"There you are!" a voice hissed behind Annabeth. She whirled and leaped back from the two gorgons, inwardly cursing. She'd managed to get herself cornered on top of this hill with two monsters that couldn't seem to die. The two of them might've passed for mortal women, had it not been for their rooster feet, or the bronze boar tusks jutting out of their mouths, or the glowing red eyes and the writhing snake hair.

"Euryale, Stheno," Annabeth said slowly, wondering if she could talk her way out after how many times they had attempted to kill each other. "Let's try to find a nice solution to this. I think we're all just a bit high-strung."

"Politics!" Euryale screeched in dismay. "No politics! I hate politics!"

"Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener instead!" Stheno offered, holding out a tray that was covered in what looked like burnt hot dogs. The tray was dented from all the time Annabeth had murdered her, and a couple of the samples still had Yoplait Light in them, but Stheno was still chugging it around, just to offer Annabeth snacks before she killed her. Unlike Euryale, she seemed to have gotten a little more joy from the local front she'd put up in Bargain Mart, where they had first attacked Annabeth while she was trying to find some burgers that weren't tofu.

Annabeth's mind clicked. The tray… _And the hill!_

But first… "Who are you working for anyway?" Annabeth asked abruptly. Obviously, somebody wanted her dead, and if that was the case, Annabeth wasn't going to sit around and wait for them.

"Gaea, of course!" Euryale snarled. "She's the one who brought us back from oblivion! You won't live long enough to meet her, demigod, but your friends below will. Even now her armies are marching south!"

"So…you're working for her because she…'brought you back from oblivion?'" Annabeth asked.

"Yes!" Euryale said with a nasty smile.

"Well…shouldn't she be paying you or something?" Annabeth asked, warming up to the idea, just to keep them distracted. "I mean, raising you from oblivion…that's nice and all, but I've killed you quite a lot these past couple weeks. I'm sure dying isn't a pleasant thing to do, is it?"

To Annabeth's amazement, Euryale actually seemed to consider her words, glancing uncertainly at Stheno. "It is quite unpleasant," she murmured. "The worst part of the job…"

"You should demand a raise!" Annabeth exclaimed like the idea had just come to her.

Stheno's eyes lit up. "To buy more Cheese 'n' Wieners!"

Euryale's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Demigod, you-"

In the blink of an eye, Annabeth had drawn her dagger and run the gorgon through. She exploded into dust and Annabeth, whirled, knocking the tray out of Stheno's hand and slashing her across the waist in the same motion. She toppled over like a broken mannequin and immediately started reforming. Using the opening, Annabeth flung the Cheese 'n' Wieners all over the snake-haired monster before whirling, leaping onto the tray, and catapulting down the hill.

"No!" Euryale wailed behind her.

"Cheese 'n' Wieners!" Stheno agreed, and then Annabeth couldn't hear anything else because the wind was rushing by her ears and ripping all noise away. The apartment roof rushed up to meet her, and skittering sideways, Annabeth somehow managed to keep from breaking anything. When she flew off the roof, she managed to keep a tight grip on the tray, but it was no longer underneath her, meaning she was heading straight for four lanes of traffic with no protection.

As Annabeth plummeted for the road, a thought came to her: _This is something Percy would come up with._

The thought was short, and Annabeth soon wondered if it would be her last. But then a gust of wind slammed into her side and she went sailing off the edge of the highway, rolling away into the grass, the tray somehow still in one hand and her dagger clutched tight in the other.

Annabeth groaned and climbed to her feet. She hurt all over, but nothing seemed broken, so Annabeth figured that was lucky enough. Beside her was a chain link fence separating the neighborhood she had landed in and the highway, but it had several big holes in it, and Annabeth knew she'd be able to climb through with ease.

Euryale and Stheno had already reformed and were picking their way down the hill with a grace that kind of irritated Annabeth. Below them, the two sides of the highway sliced into the hill, and between the two rushes of cars was the median, jutting out of the hill like it was trying to make a statement. On the median was a steel door, and Annabeth could see two kids in a weird mix of Roman armor and purple T-shirts with jeans and athletic shoes. One of them looked like a small girl, and the other looked like a big guy.

Annabeth knew this was the place. She could get to the median; crossing four lanes of high-speed traffic wasn't the worst dangerous thing she'd done. But something was making her hesitate. There was no doubt in her mind this was the destination Lupa had sent her for, but it still felt…wrong.

Above the tunnels, Euryale and Stheno was scrabbling clumsily across the roof of the apartments complex, and Annabeth had a feeling the inhabitants of the top floor would soon be telling stories about their haunted apartment to all their friends. But they were gaining quick, and Annabeth had to decide. It was tunnel, or not the tunnel.

"It's not a tunnel."

Annabeth whirled, hefting both tray and dagger in her hands. She stopped when she found herself facing an old-looking homeless lady. She was covered in warts, moles, and wrinkles, and her clothes were a collection of trash and ragged pieces of cloth. Her hair looked like something out of a dumpster, and when she smiled, Annabeth could only see three teeth.

"That's the entrance to camp," she continued cheerfully.

Annabeth glanced back at the tunnel and faced the woman again. "Okay," she said. "Who are you…exactly?"

The woman shrugged. "You can call me June." She chuckled. "Yes, June will do nicely."

For some reason, Annabeth had taken an instant disliking to this woman, though not just because she was a homeless hippie. Annabeth smelled a sudden whiff of cow dung, and she was pretty sure this lady hadn't rolled around in some before she came here, though the smell had started as soon as Annabeth spotted her.

Annabeth looked back again to see Stheno and Euryale suddenly sprout wings from their backs and launch into the air. Annabeth grimaced and turned back to June. "Well, sorry, June but I've got to split. I've got some gorgons chasing me, and I'd rather not be charged with the murder of a homeless woman, so-"

"Carry me, daughter of Minerva."

Annabeth stared at her. "Sorry?"

"Carry me," she repeated, grinning wickedly. "If you leave me here, the gorgons will be quite happy to attack me instead of you, and I guarantee you'll make it to safety. Or you could do a good deed for an old woman and carry me."

Annabeth wasn't sure why the gorgons would want to attack somebody who stunk as bad as June did. She was also tempted to just leave the old woman here, more for her unexplained displeasure for the lady than anything else. But she also had a feeling that if she did that, something, very, very bad would happen to her in the future. Plus, Lupa had told her that if she wanted to find any answers about her memory, she'd have to get to camp. Annabeth desperately wanted to recover her lost memories, but most of all she wanted to remember Percy.

Annabeth sighed heavily and turned her back to the woman. She crouched and sheathed her dagger, stuffing the bent-up tray into the waistline of her pants before swinging her hands out behind her. "Climb on," she told June.

June hitched up her skirts reveal some very nasty toenails and hopped onto Annabeth's back with a cackle. She was about as light a paper, so Annabeth breezed right through the fence and through two lanes of traffic in the blink of an eye. Cars swerved, and most of the people who spotted Annabeth and June just honked and looked irritated. Annabeth wondered if it was because these people had seen stranger things, but she highly doubted it.

At the third lane, a shadow fell over Annabeth, and above her, Stheno cackled, "Clever girl! You found a goddess to carry!"

A goddess?

June glanced up and sniggered as a car zoomed past them and slammed into Stheno. As Annabeth crossed the remaining lanes of traffic, realization slowly dawned on her.

In her trek across the country, Annabeth had stopped at a few libraries before she met Euryale and Stheno to read up on Roman gods. Lupa had listed off names by memory, but Annabeth struggled to make sense of them all, because her brain seemed to automatically convert them to other names, and when she used those names, Lupa would always snarl and tell her to stop referring to Greece. Upon searching those libraries, Annabeth had found and memorized the names of the Roman gods she had struggled to remember. Now, her mind made the conversion.

June. Juno. Hera.

"_Styx!" _Annabeth cursed aloud, diving onto the median as one last car swerved past. She climbed to her feet and started sprinting for the two guards. "Curse you, Hera!"

"Now, now," June chided. "No need for that. I'm _helping _you, Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth nearly stumbled and fell back into traffic at the sound of her last name, but managed to keep going. The guards spotted her and the girl yelled something. The boy nocked an arrow, and just when Annabeth thought he was going to shoot her, he let it loose above her. It nailed Stheno in the arm and she wailed in pain.

Annabeth kept running. Just when she though she might make it, even with the goddess, who was growing heavier by the moment, a voice behind her screeched, "Gotcha!"

Euryale leapt at Annabeth and attempted to grab her. But when an arrow slammed into her forehead, her claws raked Annabeth's shoulder. As the gorgon flailed backwards into the highway and got hit by a ice-cream truck, Annabeth bit back a cry a pain and kept running. She reached the door.

"Nice shot," she grunted to the boy, half sarcastic.

"That's should've killed her!" he exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," Annabeth grumbled, and then grit her teeth as her shoulder started throbbing.

"Gods, you're hurt!' the girl said. "Frank, get them inside! Those are gorgons!"

"Gorgons?" the boy asked in a high-pitched voice. "Will the door hold them?"

In Annabeth's arms, June – or Juno – or maybe Hera – giggled in excitement. "No, it won't!" she sang. "Keep moving, Annabeth Chase! Through the tunnel and over the river!"

The other guard, a female with dark skin who looked a lot younger than Frank, said, "Annabeth Chase?" she looked Annabeth up and down before continuing, "Okay, well you're obviously a demigod. But who-?" She glanced uncertainly at June before shaking her head. "Never mind. Get inside. I'll hold them off."

"Hazel," Frank said. "That's stupid."

"Just go!" she ordered.

Frank cursed in a language that sounded a lot like Latin to Annabeth and opened the door, motioning Annabeth in. She followed after Frank, into the tunnel, which soon morphed from cement to mosaic. As they ran, Annabeth could hear the yells of Hazel and the gorgons behind them. Just as she was about to dump June and go back to help, the tunnel rumbled with falling stone and dust filled in the tunnel behind them.

"Hazel!" Annabeth said. "Should we-"

"She'll be okay," Frank said. "I hope. Just keep going!"

So Annabeth did, lugging along June, who was getting heavier, probably just to smite Annabeth. When they finally emerged from the tunnel, Annabeth froze in her tracks, gazing in awe at the sight before her.

Below her was a bowl-shaped valley several miles wide. In patches across the valley were small hills, golden plains, and stretches of forest. A wide river curved around the edge of the valley to cut into the middle to form a lake, like a capital G, and at the center of that G was a big city of beautiful marble buildings and temples. There were statues and fountains, and even a huge, five-story coliseum. On a hill farther south were even more impressive temples, and Annabeth had the sudden urge to squeal like a little girl at the incredible architecture.

Even closer was some sort of military encampment, a tower lined with weapons, spiked ramparts, and surrounded by a dry moat. A gateway lay open on the far side of the valley, opening into the city, and a narrower gate was closed on the river's side. The whole valley bustled with activity, with dozens upon dozens of kids bustling about with armor and weapons. Annabeth could hear the clanging of metal echoing up to her.

"Camp," Annabeth uttered, that single word feeling so familiar, yet so foreign.

"Camp Jupiter," Frank agreed. "We'll be safe once we-"

At that moment, Hazel stumbled out of the tunnel. "I slowed the gorgons down," she said. "But they won't stay gone for long. We have to get across the river."

"Oh, yes, please!" June cried. "I can't get my dress wet!"

Annabeth once more considered dumping her on the ground, but decided against it. This camp had some connection to her lost memories, and though she couldn't exactly remember everything that had happened between her and Percy, she remembered enough to know that he would do anything for her, and she would do anything for him. If Annabeth wanted to see Percy again, she would have to finish lugging this deranged goddess across the river.

"Deranged?" June asked, in an offended tone. "Annabeth Chase, I'll have you know I am far from deranged!"

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and stumbled forward. Between Frank and Hazel, she managed to get to the river without falling flat on her face. When they got the riverbank, Frank nocked a few arrows and turned in the direction they had come.

"Go, Hazel," he said. "Make sure the sentries don't shoot Annabeth. It's my turn to hold them off."

Hazel nodded and wasted no time in wading across the river. Annabeth was about to follow after her, but something stopped her.

"Ah, yes!" June cackled, like the dread filling Annabeth's stomach was the best thing ever. "You sense it!"

"Sense what?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth, hurry up!" Hazel called across the water, already halfway across.

"This won't be a pleasant swim, Annabeth Chase," she said gleefully. "You aren't meant to exist in Rome, and this is the Little Tiber, the river of Rome. If you plan to make it to Camp Jupiter, be prepared to endure the pain."

Annabeth glanced back. She knew what June was saying was the truth, even if she couldn't explain how she knew. This swim was going to hurt. But if she didn't get to this camp, she would never find out just how much she and Percy had done together.

Annabeth waded into the river.

As soon as the water touched her skin, the burning began, and soon Annabeth felt like all of the skin beneath her waist was peeling off. The burning soon morphed to pain, and then full-blown agony, but Annabeth bit her lip and kept going, refusing to give in. By the time she had made it to the opposite bank, she was gasping for air and staggering in exhaustion. She collapsed to the muddy ground, finally dumping the goddess in her arms, and Hazel kneeled next to her.

"Oh my gods," she gasped. "You're skin…"

Annabeth glanced down at herself to see her skin had turned red and was sizzling like it was being cooked on a grill. But the pain had stopped, and slowly, the skin was turning back to normal.

Annabeth shakily stood and glanced behind her. The sentries had turned toward the river with their crossbows, and more were drawing their swords and preparing to charge into the river. Hazel cried, "Frank!" and when Annabeth turned, she saw the gorgons on either side of Frank, holding him by each arm and lifting him into the air.

Annabeth's skin still stung, and the wound in her shoulder was throbbing horribly, but she knew she had to do something. None of the sentries would be able to get there in time, and Annabeth had already skipped ahead and figured out what to do.

Annabeth yanked Stheno's tray out of the waistline of her pants and drew her dagger. With June cackling behind her, she flung the tray across the river, smacking Euryale in the head. As the gorgon hissed and let go of Frank, leaving only Stheno to carry the heavy boy, Annabeth dived back into the river. Her skin didn't sting this time, and Annabeth was to the opposite bank in mere seconds. Frank had managed to float to the ground and was fighting off Stheno, but Euryale had recovered and was sneaking up behind him. With a cry, Annabeth leapt at the gorgon and slammed her knife into her neck, cutting off her head. She roared and started disintegrating, and Annabeth pulled her knife out. Instantly, the head and body began to reform, and with a grunt, Annabeth hefted the reforming body. She dragged it to the river just as the head reappeared, and stabbed her again, throwing the reformed body into the water at the same time. Euryale disintegrated yet again and tried to reform, but her dust blew into the river and Annabeth knew she wouldn't be reforming anytime soon.

Annabeth darted back over to Frank, yelling, "The river! The river!"

Frank glanced back at her and seemed to get the hint. He stabbed Stheno with an arrowhead and pulled her over to the riverbank as she reformed. Just as her face came back, he stabbed her again and threw her into the river like Annabeth had done. With a wail, Stheno dissolved in the river and didn't come back.

Exhausted, Annabeth nearly collapsed on the spot, but Frank pulled her across the river, and the two of them made it to the opposite bank safely. Annabeth noticed how quiet the sentries had become and lifted her head to find them all staring at her. Only June – Juno? – Hera? – seemed to find it completely normal.

"That was a lovely trip," she said pleasantly. "Thank you, Annabeth Chase, for bringing me to Camp Jupiter."

Annabeth heard a little intake of breath from somewhere in the crowd, and a voice murmured, "Annabeth Chase?" Annabeth searched the crowd of demigods, hoping to see a familiar face.

Her gaze zeroed in on a blond-haired boy just as he stepped to the front. He had sky-blue eyes and a small scar on his upper lip. His face was hard, yet smooth, like one of the statues Annabeth had glimpsed from the hill above earlier. He wore a regal, purple cloak over his armor, and medals covered his chest. Annabeth had no doubt: he was the leader here.

June sniggered once more. "Oh, yes, Annabeth Chase," she said. Then, she started to change.

The woman began to glow, and change form until she was a seven-foot tall, shining goddess with a blue dress and a cloak of goatskin. Her face was stern and dignified, and she held a staff topped with a lotus flower in her hand.

There was a moment of stunned silence before the boy in the purple cloak knelt. The rest of the teens followed his lead, and Hazel and Frank knelt as well, until Annabeth was the only person standing, but she didn't care.

"Juno," Hazel said.

"Hera," Annabeth snarled. "What's the deal? Where are my memories?"

Juno – perhaps Hera, Annabeth didn't really care anymore – turned towards her with a stern glare. "You will find them in time, Annabeth Chase, if you can succeed here at camp and in the task I have set for you. You've done well today, which is a good start. Who knows, perhaps I will even forgive you if you can succeed in this."

She turned to the other kids. "Romans!" she called. "This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Minerva!"

A gasp swept through the entire attendance, and dozens of heads snapped up to stare at Annabeth in a mixture of disbelief, awe, and fear. With the wide eyes and gaping mouths turned in her direction, one would have thought Annabeth was some kind of unknown hybrid animal in an exhibit. Whispers swept back and forth through the crowd of demigods.

_A daughter of Minerva? That's impossible!_

_ Minerva is a virgin goddess! There's no way she would have a child!_

_ Juno doesn't lie, though! Could it really be true?_

Annabeth switched her glower from Juno over to the crowd of teens, then back to the goddess as she began speaking once more.

"Yes," she said, seeing their astonishment. "She has been slumbering for months, but now she has awoken. I will leave her fate in your hands. The Feast of Fortune comes quickly, and Death must be unleashed if you are to stand any hope in the battle. Do not fail me!"

With that, Juno shimmered and disappeared. Annabeth glanced at Frank and Hazel for some kind of explanation, but the two of them were too busy staring at Annabeth incredulously. Annabeth noticed two vials in Frank's hands, but the boy was too preoccupied with gawking at her to say anything.

The boy in the purple cloak was the first to recover. He slowly stood and took a few cautious steps forward, as if Annabeth might attack him. "A daughter of Minerva?" he asked tentively, as if Annabeth might know the answer to every answer in the universe. Annabeth lifted her chin and said nothing.

"Jason?" asked a scared voice, and the boy in front of Annabeth took a deep, steadying breath.

"Juno doesn't lie," he said, and though Annabeth wanted to correct him on that, she figured it would be better to keep silent. "If you really are a daughter of Minerva, then you have some explaining to do."

Annabeth bit the inside of her cheek and said, "My memory is gone. Do I know you?"

The boy said, "My name is Jason Grace. I'm son of Jupiter and praetor of the Twelfth Legion. I'm sorry, but no, we've never met."

Annabeth studied his face, and she could tell that he was telling the truth. Even if he was lying, Annabeth figured it wouldn't be the nicest thing to call him out on it in front of what she figured were his troops.

Jason looked past Annabeth. "Hazel," he said. "Bring her inside. I need to talk with her in the _principia._ After that, we'll send her to Octavian and decide what to do from there." He looked at Annabeth. "I'm not sure what this means for the camp, but Juno has left her fate in our hands. We need to make sure she won't be a danger, but most of all…"

Annabeth locked eyes with him, and she could see that he was hoping for something in her, something he had been looking for, for a long time.

"We need to decide whether she truly is a daughter of Minerva."

* * *

**And there were go! As always, please drop a review on your way by, and by all means, feel free to follow and favorite! X)**

**PICKLES FOR THE WORLD!**

* * *

_This has been a word of wisdom from the Praetor of the First Legion of Jelly Crabs and the ETCA._


End file.
